Desolation Row
by Aussie95
Summary: House has cancer... Rated T to be on the safe side. Do not read this story...seriously it's terrible and I hate it myself.
1. Chapter 1

Time : Near future

Place : Princeton Plainsboro hospital (Gregory House's office)

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

House was sleeping in his chair when suddenly Foreman, 13 and Taub entered.

"House!" Foreman yelled in the office, followed by 13 and Taub. House woke up a little annoyed.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" He said rather angrily.

"No kidding Sherlock?" Taub said.

"Look who's talking. I suppose the results were positive right?" House said.

"How did you know?" 13 said surprised.

"Leap of faith. So it's Lupus. Put him on the antibiotics."

"Come on House, it's never Lupus." Foreman said.

"Sue me. Is it my fault it is?" House stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" said Taub.

"To have sex with your wife." House said sarcastically. He went to the elevator and went to the ground floor. First thing he saw was Wilson.

"House! How's the patient?" He yelled.

"Yes, it was Lupus. Now leave me alone." House said walking directly past him.

"What? So it WAS Lupus? Wow, well that's...that's...where are you going?"

"To have sex with your...WOOPS! Already said that one. Can you wait for a second? The time I find some witty response."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You know, you COULD just ask me to leave." Wilson said

"Really?" House said sarcastically. Wilson left to see some other patient of his. House went to Cuddy's office. When he entered the office Cuddy was doing somthing at the window, probably watering plants. Of course, this didn't bother House, he had a good view of her ass. He said

"You know, when you wear those kind of clothes, you make my softwear go to hardwear." Cuddy turned around.

"God House, that's just disgusting." She said. "How's the patient?"

"Why is every one so interested in the patient? Don't I count as anything anymore?" House said sarcatically, but he became serious quickly. "It was Lupus, I put him on the antibiotics. In a month, or a week, he'll be able to get out of this hospital to get run over by a truck and come back."

"Good." she said ignoring the hit-and-run comment. House looked at the ceiling and asked rather shily.

"So, how's Rachel?" Cuddy was surprised of his remark.

"Oh, she's...she's fine... she turned nine just last week, but... you know that right?"

"If I know it? You sent messages to everyone about her birthd...*KOF KOF KOF*...uh. Any...*KOF KOF*" He took a tissueand coughed in it.

"House, are you alright?" Cuddy said. His cough was far from a normal cough. It was too brutal.

"*KOF KOF* What does it look lik..." There was an unusual silence. He kept looking at his tissue.

"House?" She didn't have any time to say something else. He had already left.

And on his tissue was blood. And he knew that it wasn't normal.

* * *

What do you think? Is it good? Should I go on? Read, review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**This kind of police means a thought.**_

* * *

_They're painting the passports brown._

"So?" House said impolitely.

"Well mister House, coughing up blood doesn't necessarilly mean you have cancer. It could be a million things. It could be goodpasture's syndrome, vasculitis, you could be inhaling blood into your lungs, irritation of the throat from violent coughing, a nosebleed that drips blood down into your lungs, laryngitis, pneumonia, pulmonary edema, tuberculosis. You want me to go on?" The doctor said.

"Alright, alright. Cut the crap. So you don't think it's cancer?" House said to the, what it seemed like, intern.

"To be perfectly frank, no. But I would check with an oncologist just to be sure. If it doesn't stop ina week, go to the Princeton Plainsboro hospital." He said. House thought :

_**If only he knew I worked there. **_House said

"Well, thank you doc. I'll maybe come back. I sure hope not though." And he left. He got on his motorcycle and coughed like hell. It was no surprise to him that there was more blood. _**Jesus christ. I'll have to talk to Wilson about this, even though I don't want to.**_And with that, he left for Princeton Plainsboro.

* * *

When he got to the lobby, he looked for Wilson. But instead found a little girl, maybe 9 years old, waiting in the chair behind the desk. She was listening to music. House recognised her right away. He walked up to the desk and said

"Hello miss. Could you tell me which way is the ER? I appear to have a bum leg." Recognising the voice, she immediately shot her head up and exclaimed

"GREG! What are you doing here?" House smiled.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't know I worked here Rachel." She ran around the desk and hugged him as if it was the last time she was going to. Cuddy arrived, she had her coat on, her bag and was ready to leave. The only thing she didn't cout on was her daughter hugging the man who annoyed her (Cuddy) the most.

"I'm sorry to brake you two up, but Rachel and I were about to leave."

"Mom!" Two voices said. One was sarcastic, the other was serious. "Can't I stay a little with Greg? He could even bring me back!" Rachel said excitedly. Cuddy sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to fight. And even if I was, I know I'd lose..." She turned to House. "It's 5 o'clock now can you bring her at 7?"

"It's always a pleasure to spend some time with the daughter of the sexiest boss on america. Although once I met this woman in Switzer..." Coddy stopped him.

"I get it House." She kissed Rachel. "Don't get too influenced by him, alright?" House almost completely forgot about Wilson. He even completely forgot about the coughing. That is until it came back. He got down on his knees. Being his 'guardian angel' Rachel askedd right away if he was alright. Even Cuddy was panicked. "House! You should see a doctor for this cough."

"I AM a doctor, ok?" He said seriously. "Anyway it's already gone. Come on Rach. Go home cuddy. You've had a long day." She left, but feeling worst than before.

"So, what're we going to do?" Rachel said with a smile. She didn't understand why her mom didn't like him. He was always fun to hang around with. Just then, House remembered about Wilson.

"Oh shit. Cuddy!" But she was already gone. "Um, listen, Rach, I gotta do something, but I forgot about it before. You don't mind waiting right?"

"What are you going to do?" She said, suspicious.

"I'm going to talk to Wilson. You don't mind right?" She said no and she sat on a bench. He went to find Wilson in his office. "Wilson. I've been coughing up blood."

"Hey House what are you doin...Wait what?"

"I've been couighing up blood. Can you do some tests on me?"

"Uh...sure, of course, er...now?"

"The sooner the better."

"Um...alright but...you don't think it's cancer right?"

"I saw a doctor and he said no. But you know how I feel about doctors." He said sarcasticaly.

"House this is serious. Did you tell your team?"

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Listen are you going to do these tests on me or are we going to keep talking?"

**

* * *

**

**Later...**

"Well, we'll have the tests tomorrow." Wilson said.

"Great. I'm going to spend some time with Rachel if you don't mind." House said. Wilson didn't have time to say anything. House was already out the door. When House saw Rachel, she was bored, but when she saw House, her face lit up.

"Why did you take so long?" She asked.

"We got carried away in a discussion about you having a boyfriend. Wilson was sure you didn't have any. But I knew you did." He said.

"As a matter of fact I do. But he's not as cool as you." She said hugging him. **_Sheesh. Kids these days._**

* * *

**The next day...**

House had just entered the building. He was at the elevator when he saw Wilson coming towards him. He was scared.

"HOUSE!"

"Wow James, those running sessions are really paying off. Look at you sprinting." He said sarcastically.

"House, you...you...you have brain cancer." There was a silence.

"How long?"

"Without treatement we're talking months. With treatement, a few years."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. By the way I try to make as realistic as possible so if you see some mistakes in the medical stuff, please tell me. Read, review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the ending of last chapter. I wanted to end it quickly. I'll make it up with this one.

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

**House: ***COUGH COUGH*...blood?

_They're painting the passtports brown._

**Wilson: **House you...you... you have cancer.

* * *

_The beauty parour is filled with sailours._

"Where's House?" Foreman asked, as if the answer was going to pop up.

"The hell if I know." said Taub. Then, suddenly, as an angel came to answer their prayers, Wilson entered the room.

"Guys...uh...House is..." Wilson started.

"...not here." finished Foreman.

"He's probably with a hooker." said Taub, only half-joking.

"Or annoying Cuddy. My money is on that he's stalking her." said 13 joining in on the conversation. Wilson was a little annoyed...actually very annoyed by the team's attitude. (Although he could not blame them, they didn't know and House WAS usually like that.) They went on. Suddenly Wilson yelled.

"Shut up!" That caught every one's attention. Wilson was usually so nice, abd then yelling like this. "House...is..."

"...here." finished Foreman. And indeed, House was arriving from down the hall, with his backpack as usual.

"_Hallo mein kinder. __Wie geht's Ihnen heute? W__as sind wir dabei zu tun?_" he said with a big smile.

"We don't know german you know." said Taub.

"It means 'Hello my children. How are you? What are we going to do today?' Happy?" said House. Wilson was in a state of shock. Barely a minute ago he told House he had brain cancer and now he's doing his job as if nothing happened.

"Er...House? What are you doing here?" Wilson said with curiousity.

"Why, should I be somewhere else?"

"Can you come with me in your office?"

"_Jawohl, mein Führer._" House said following him in his office.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked, in the office.

"My job, why? Is it illegal now?" asked House sarcastically.

"You should...you should..." Wilson said

"I should what James, huh?" House said, dead serious. Wilson knew he wasn't fucking around because he called him by his first name.

"Well...you should at least tell them!" Wilson said pointing at his team.

"No, I'll tell you what we should both do : I'm going to go in there and do my job. You always complain that I'm not doing it so this should make you happy." House said "And YOU, you're going to go to your office and do your job and if you say someone about this, I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell as long as I breath." And with that, he went to check on his new case.

"What were you talking about?" asked 13.

"Wilson is going gay and he wanted to know if I knew some 'hot spots'" House said sarcastically. Ignoring the comment, Foreman started the briefing.

"28 year old woman with heart abnormalities and repetitive headaches. We did a cardiogram but..." Wilson, who was at the end of the hall didn't hear anything else. He had to tell cuddy right? He didn't care about the threats that House gave him. He had to. House was his best friend. He went to Cuddy's office.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cuddy yelled. It was a yell mixed with fear and panic. "House has cancer?"

"Brain cancer." Wilson corrected.

"Oh, thank you James. I REALLY needed you to correct me." She said sarcastically. She was on the edge of crying. "I gotta go see him, I...oh god...House..." She started crying.

"Cuddy, I..."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Oh, James I...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. I understand." James was a good friend, she thought.

"I gotta go see him." She jumped out of her office, climbed up the stairs and went to House's office.

* * *

"You have your orders, now go and make the third Reich proud."

"You know...some people COULD find that offensive." Taub said.

"You know...you COULD shut up for once." House said. The team was leaving to do whatever they had to do. They were all gone by the time Cuddy got there.

"House!" Cuddy yelled in the office.

"Oh my god! It's a pair of boobs attached to a woman! You're gonna need surgery missy." House said (needless to say) sarcastically.

"No House, the one who needs surgery is you. Brain surgery as a matter of fact."

There was a brief pause.

"James you sonofabitch. When I said 'don't tell anyone', I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T MEAN ANYONE EXCEPT HER!" House changed attitude so fast, it was scary. People stopped in the hall to see what was going on.

"House calm down. We'll do some surgery and..."

"I don't want surgery." House said calmly. Now it was Wilson's turn to go insane.

"What? You don't want surgery? Are you nuts?"

"I don't want anyone cutting into my brain. I'll take the medication but no surgery." Wilson grabbed him by the shirt.

"You fucking idiot! You really want to die huh?" Wilson couldn't control his actions. House knocked him down on the floor with his cane.

"I didn't let you make decisions about my leg and I sure as hell won't let make the decisions about my brain." and with that he left. He felt kinda guilty for hitting his best friend just because he was trying to help him, but he was not in the mood to be 'helped'. He was frustrated and, who knows, maybe even scared. He went out of the hospital but just when he got outside, he coughed so hard he would have gladly put a bullet in his own head to make it stop. Needless to say, he spitting a lot of blood out. He wiped the blood off and got on his motorcycle. To tell tghe truth he didn't know where he was going. He didn't really want to go home. He checked his watch : 4 o'clock. Five past four to be precise. He thought that Rachel was getting out of school now. He felt like seeing her. He got to the school and, sure enough, he saw her walking alone home. He drove next to her.

"Ever heard of something called friends?" He said. She turned towards him.

"Greg? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me? Oh, I get it, you just throw away friends just like that right?"

"No that's not what I meant...I mean..."

"Where's you boyfriend?"

"Oh...uh...he didn't come today....he's sick." She said shily.

"Good. I got to speak to you." House figured it might as well be him that told her, knowing Cuddy, in less than a day the whole hospital will know about his cancer.

* * *

hope you liked it! The last thing on earth that I want is to have bad reviews. But if you don't like it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how I can make it better. I'd be MORE than happy to hear about what you think

Read, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like. Sorry for the wait (If anyone was waiting) I've had some problems with internet.

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

**House: ***COUGH COUGH*...blood?

_They're painting the passports brown._

**Wilson: **House you...you... you have cancer.

_The beauty parlour is filled with sailors._

**House : **Rachel...I gotta tell you something.

* * *

_The circus is in town._

"What?" Rachel couldn't believe what she heard. They were sitting on the sidewalk. "Why don't you take the surgery? You'll live if you do that right?" She didn't understand rocket science but she knew that if cancer wasn't cured you'd die, and that if you had surgery it would go away...at least most of the time it was like that.

"That's the thing...it won't." House had the feeling he was putting a spear in Rachel's heart saying that, and he was right. That's how she felt. "You see...the surgery won't make it disappear it'll just post-pone it. And I don't want to live like a vegetable. That's why I'm not gonna take the sur..." Rachel got up to her feet.

"You know why you won't take the surgery? 'Cause you're a...a...an arrogant jerk! Mom always says that!" And with that she left. She left House sitting there on the sidewalk. He knew, deep down, she was right.

* * *

**Hours later...**

House was in a bar. House was drinking. House was...well...getting drunk. God, it was already...House glanced at his watch. 10 o'clock. It was late. But what could he do. Going to the hospital was out of the question. He couldn't see a friend. He didn't feel like going home. What could he do? He could drink. He asked the waiter for a fourth glass of whisky. He coughed up some blood but it was starting to be nothing that bad to him. He chugged his whisky, ignoring the fact that the barman was telling him that it was late and that he was drunk. Hey...he was going to die...what the fuck did he care about his own health. He didn't care. Yeah...that was right...he didn't have to give a shit about anything anymore. He was going to fucking die. He could do whatever he wanted to. And he already had his idea of what to do now...

* * *

**7 O'clock...**

"Rachel! Dinner's ready!" Cuddy was trying to take her mind off everything. Off the hospital. Off work. Off House. Weird...Rachel's not her yet. Usually she comes right away. Cuddy went up the stairs, to Rachel's room. "Rachel? Dinner's ready." She saw Rachel on the bed, face in the pillow. She was crying. She lift her head up. Cuddy saw her red eyes.

"House has cancer!" She yelled. Cuddy asked herself how she knew, but at the moment she didn't care. "House has cancer and he won't take the surgery!"

"Oh, honey, don't worry. House will take the surgery." Cuddy said, reassuring her.

"But he told me he wasn't!"

"Look, Rach, House just learned the news and he is very...um...upset. He told you that, but...let's just say he didn't know what he was talking about." Rachel kept sobbing. "Look, it won't stop you to see him. Play with him. You know what? Tomorrow, you'll convince him to have the surgery, ok?" She said. For some reason, she felt like crying.

"O...ok." Rachel said wiping her tears off. "Mom? Are you alright? Are you crying?"

"Of course not honey." She said wiping her tears off too. "Hey you must be starving. Let's get something to eat huh?" And with that, they left to the dining table.

* * *

**10 twenty...**

House rang the doorbell.

Cuddy got up. Who the hell could it be at this hour? She went down the stairs and looked who it was. Her blood ran cold. House was standing there, slightly wobbling.

"House?" Cuddy yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said opening the door.

"I came here to...to...live." House said absent-mindly.

"What? House you're drunk! I'll take you..." Cuddy couldn't finish her sentence. House had kissed her. Cuddy was stunned. And she was even more so when House collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**Next morning...**

House woke up on Cuddy's couch.

"What...the...fuck?" He thought. He saw Rachel watching T.V. eating cereal. She didn't see him. "Rach...Rachel?" She turned around.

"Greg! You're awake!" She said, happily. Cuddy came in right away.

"Oh House. Thank god you're awake. Follow me in the kitchen." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the kitchen.

"Oh Cuddy. Did you get me drunk so you could do me? You know, you don't have to get me drunk..." House said, with a, oh so, sarcastic smile.

"Ha, charming. Let me brief you. You got drunk. You came to my house at ten twenty, at night, and you kissed me. Then, of course you, you lost consciosnence."

"Oh...so nothing THAT serious?" He said.

"Nothing that serious?" Cuddy yelled. "You come into my house. Kiss me and then..." House stopped her, with one hand on his temple and the other in the air he said.

"Shut up! I have a terrible headache."

"How many glasses of..." She sniffed his breath. "...Whisky can a man possibly drink?"

"In twenty minutes? You have no idea sister."

"House come on. I'll take you home." Cuddy said walking towards the door.

"No." House said.

"What?"

"I'm not drunk anymore. I'll take my motorcycle home." Cuddy sighed.

"Well...I'm not gonna stop...Sorry. I COULD not stop you so..." She opened the door. House started walking away. He stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"So...we didn't do it?" He said.

"Go home House. You wish." She said smiling. He went to his motorcycle (I'm gonna put some musical elements. Sorry to those who don't like it.)

_Strange days have found us. _He backed up to the streets. _Strange days have tracked us down. _He started driving away, not looking back. _They're going to destroy. _Right now he knew what he wanted to do. _Our casual joys. _He started driving to the hospital._ We shall go on playing. _He was going to do the thing House knew best._ Or find a new town. _

* * *

Hope you liked. If you didn't, please take a knife and fork, come to my House (lol) and stab my eyes out and stick the fork in my mouth. Or you COULD tell me how to make it better.

Read, review and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 BITCHES! (I hope no one took that TOO seriously)

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

**House: ***COUGH COUGH*...blood?

_They're painting the passports brown._

**Wilson: **House you...you... you have cancer.

_The beauty parlour is filled with sailors._

**House : **Rachel...I gotta tell you something.

_The circus is in town._

**House : **I'm here to...to...live.

* * *

_Here comes the blind comissioner_

**8 fifteen...**

Cuddy went in the hospital. She was kinda stressed. She had that board meeting at nine. She had some papers to sign. She...

"Ha, Cuddy." Said one of the nurses.

"Oh, hey Cindy." She said with a quick smile.

"Cuddy...What happened to House?" Cuddy looked up. She didn't tell anyone yet...Did Wilson...No it couldn'tve been him.

"Who..." Cuddy started.

"He came here with a big smile and VOLUNTEERED to do some clinic hours." _What? _Cuddy thought.

"Er...What room is he in?" Cuddy said confused. Just at that moment a yell was heard.

"Uh...that room over there." The nurse said, pointing at the room where an old woman just fainted. Cuddy started walking over there, expecting the worst. When she got ot the room, she thought she was going to faint as well. There was House, stanging on one of the beds, in his underwear, as if he was nailed to the wooden cross that was behind him.

"House?" Cuddy said in disbelief.

"You may call me, Gregory Christ, my daughter." He said in a humble tone. Cuddy knew it was too good to be true. Even while he was dying, House had to be an idiot.

"House stop acting like an idiot, put your clothes back on and....Where on earth did you find that cross?"

"Is it really sacriligeous to steal a cross from the hospital chapel? I mean, it's not as a holy place as a church." He said putting his clothes back on.

"Oh, shut up." Cuddy said. "By the way...You're not taking the surgery?" She said. House sighed.

"No. I'm not, ok?" He said.

"Why?" It wasn't Cuddy who said that but Foreman, who got into the room with thirteen, Taub and Wilson.

"Oh god..." said House. That's the last thing he needed. He does an 'innocent' little prank and everything backfires against him. "What do you care? Go do some tests on the patient ok?" He yelled at his team.

"Yeah but..." Taub started.

"Shut up, Tom Thumb." House yelled. "Listen, start making decisions by yourselves, huh? Because, clearly, I'm not gonna be here to tell you what to do." No one was expecting that kind of outburst. There was an awkward silence. Even House was surprised by what he said. But he didn't regret it.

"House..." Wilson started.

"Shut up! Lilson." Silence again.

"What did you call me?"

"I mean Wilson." Wilson took Cuddy's hand and dragged her out.

"I think the cancer is spreading very fast." He said, preoccupied.

"I...I noticed." She said. At that moment the team went out. Wilson interupted them.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going?"

"House told us what to do. We don't have any other reason to stay here." And with that they left.

* * *

**House's office...**

The team was around the glass table. They weren't saying anything. They had to go do some tests but...

"House has brain cancer..." Thirteen said.

"I don't know... I don't think so." Foreman said.

"What? Why don't you think so?" Taub exclaimed.

"He already said something like this to get some drugs. He faked a brain cancer." Foreman said calmly.

"Wilson did his CATscan and he even told us. House even called him Lislson. How can you deny that?" Thirteen said. At that moment entered House. He paused and said.

"Well call me old-fashioned but I think it's better to stick a tube up a guy's ass in a room with that kind of equipement."

"House, is it true you not gonna take the surgery?" Foreman said. Hause paused again.

"Maybe you hadn't noticed but what I just said was a more sympathetic way of saying : 'GET OUT'!" The team kinda hesitated for a second but, in the end, got up and left.

House went to his desk, locked the door, closed the curtain and sat down. (Yay, time for some musical element I really love it) _Intro of "Break on through" _House put on the table a bag filled with powder coke. _You know, the day destroys night. _He set it out on the desk. _Night divides the day. _He made two straight line with the drugs. _Try to run, try to hide. _He sniffed one whole line, right away. _Brake on through to the other side. _His mind was clear. _Brake on through to the other side. _He couldn't stop that feeling. _Brake on through to the other side, yeah. _House got prepared for the next line._ We chased out pleasures here. _For a second he thought of Cuddy. _Dug out treasures there. _He wouldn't see her again. _Can you still recall the time we cried? _He took a big sniff. _BRAKE ON THROUGH TO THE OTHER SIDE. BRAKE ONTHROUGH TO THE OTHER SIDE. _He felt good.

* * *

I don't like my story. It was a good idea but I ruined it. If someone wants me to continue, please tell me. Naaaaah. Actually I'll just continue for the kick of it.

Read, review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey new chapter

I'm a-going fishing all the time...

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

**House: ***COUGH COUGH*...blood?

_They're painting the passports brown._

**Wilson: **House you...you... you have cancer.

_The beauty parlour is filled with sailors._

**House : **Rachel...I gotta tell you something.

_The circus is in town._

**House : **I'm here to...to...live.

_Here comes the blind comissioner_

**House : **I'm not gonna be here to tell you what to do.

* * *

House was sleeping in his chair when suddenly the team entered his office.

"House!" Foreman yelled in the office, followed by 13 and Taub. House woke up.

"What do you want?"

"We did the tests." Taub said.

"They were negative, right?" House said.

"How did you know?" 13 asked.

"Leap of...wow...déjà vù." House said.

"So it's not a tumor. Then what is it?" Said Taub.

"I'm a rogue cop, like dirty Harry. I'm chasing the bad guy in a car chase. But I don't care about the life of the innocent people..." There was a moment of silence. House sighed. "The 'cops' are the white blood cells that were affected by the fumes in his house..."

"And so the innocent people would be..." 13 said, understanding the metaphore. She grabbed Taub by the hand and dragged him like a doll at the end of the hall. House was returning to his desk. He didn't notice that Foreman was still in his office. He sat down at his desk and saw him. There was a silence.

"Yeeeeees...?" House said.

"House..." started Foreman.

"OH MY GOD." Yelled House. Foreman hesitated. "Don't tell me you didn't get my metaphor."

"House, maybe we should talk about..." House sighed.

"Listen 'homie', if you talk to me about that one more time I swear I'll fire you."

"House this is not the time to..."

"You're fired." Silence.

"Wha...?"

"I said you're fired. Come back when you want to save this guy's life and not mine." And with that, Foreman left.

* * *

House went back to sleep. He woke up a little later, when Wilson came in. House groaned mentally, thinking about his near futur conversation with Wilson.

"House, maybe we should talk." House leaned back in his chair.

"Ok...what do you want to talk about?" He said calmly.

"Well...if you don't mind, your tumor."

"Ok." He said again. There was silence.

"You're taking this news awfully calmly aren't you? Are trying to be in denial?" Wilson said, trying, in vain, to understand House.

"Correction my dear Wilson : I AM in denial." He said (in denial).

"Why?" Wilson said, with no other question to ask.

"Why did you mary three different women?" House asked.

"Don't change the subject." Wilson yelled. Although this outburst of anger, House remained calm.

"Remember the other day when I punched you? Well, I don't want to do that again. Sooooo, I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"You know what? Ok. I'll leave. Of all the people in Princeton Plainsboro, I'M the one who should best know that no one can change Gregory House's mind." He said. He was leaving but he paused and said. "But you know what? You're maybe in denial but not Rachel. Not Cuddy. Not your team." And with that, he left. House went back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

The third time he woke up it was because of Cuddy. She came in yelling

"House!"

"Oh for crying out loud. Can't someone get some sleep here?"

"House we need to talk about..."

"Tumor. I know. No I won't take the surgery." He said, monoutosly. He added with a childish tone. "Sowwy."

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about Foreman. But if you want to talk about that, open the conversation." She said.

"What do you have to say about Foreman?"

"Did you fire him because he wanted to help you?" She asked

"Noooo, I fired him because he wanted to help me intead of the patient." House said defensively. There was a slight pause.

"Why House?" She asked simply. "Why won't you take the surgery?" He stood up.

"I don't...I don't..." He started.

"Know?" She finished. House sighed. He slumped back in his chair and coffed. "You want me to take a look at your throat?" She asked.

"Only if you want to mommy." House said with a mix of sarcasm and irritation.

"Stick your tongue out." She said. He stuck out his tongue sideways. "I meant straight House, like this." She stuck her own tongue out.

"Why, what am I doing?" He asked seriously. Cuddy hesitated.

"Um...nothing...you're fine." She said shyly. "Well, I better go." She was headed for the door.

"Wait...Cuddy." House said hesintantly.

"Uh, yes?" She asked, as he was limping towards her. There was a silence. Both of them knew what was going to happen but none of them knew who was going to start. Then, suddenly, House made the first move. He moved his head gently towards Cuddy. She was doing the same. They kissed gently. House held her in his arms, the kiss growing more passionate by the second. Then Cuddy pulled away.

"Um...I must..." She said nervously.

"Yeah you got touh...go see Rachel."

"Yeah...right." She left without looking back at him. He didn't mind. He understood completely. He went back to his desk._ Intro 'you make me real.' _He was satisfied with what happened today. _I really want you._ He smiled. _Really do. _He didn't really want to leave. _Really need you baby. _Maybe he was going to sleep here. _God knows I do. _He didn't get much sleep today. _'Cause I'm not real enough without you. _Bastards. _Oh what can I do?_ Always trying to change his mind. _You make me real. __You make me feel like lovers feel. __You make me throw away mistaken misery. __Make me free, love, make me free. _

Sorry for the late chapter. I have an authors block. If you have an idea for what to happen next please pm me mates! ^^

Read, review and enjoy!

(P.S. thanks to all that have confirmed that coughing up blood in NOT a brain cancer symptome...you can stop telling me now. Oh and sorry for the bad love scene...I'm not that good at romance.)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm terribly sorry for the wait whoever's still reading this. I actually had this chapter done a month ago or something but decided to change it. Unfortunately I can't keep this up so I'm gonna rap it up quick. Sorry.

* * *

_They're selling postcards of the hanging._

**House: ***COUGH COUGH*...blood?

_They're painting the passports brown._

**Wilson: **House you...you... you have cancer.

_The beauty parlour is filled with sailors._

**House : **Rachel...I gotta tell you something.

_The circus is in town._

**House : **I'm here to...to...live.

_Here comes the blind comissioner_

**House : **I'm not gonna be here to tell you what to do.

_They've got him in a trance_

**Cuddy : **_(After kissing)_ I...I must go.

* * *

One hand is tighed to the tight rope walker The other is in his pants.

House was walking down the hall thinking about...well, god knows what he was thinking about. He could've thinking about the case, he could've been thinking about his cancer or maybe he was thinking about Cuddy. One thing was sure though, when Cuddy came walking down the hall he was definitely thinking of her. He grinned.

"Hey, how're ya?"

"Um...fine thanks." She said confused. It wasn't like him to say those kind of things.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Patty and Selma." He said keeping exactly he same face as before. Now that was more like House.

"How's the patient coming?" She asked.

"He's dead."

"W...What?" She almost screamed.

"Now that I have your attention, what are you doing saturday night?" He asked.

"Wait a second...the patient is all right, right?" She asked preoccupied. After all he was the president of a very important company and she couldn't afford to be sued by him.

"Yes, yes. As long as he stops masturbasting he should be up and running in a matter of days." House said annoyed.

"Oh, good...wait what? Mastur..."

"Look it's a long story all right? Let's forget our worries for a second and tell me what you're doing saturday night." Cuddy sighed.

"Listen, House I've already told you. That kiss we've hade was a mistake. It was a moment of weakness for me."

"'A moment of weakness for you'? You sound like you're in a soap opera."He said with a little laugh. "How's Rachel?" He asked.

"Oh um... she's fine. And how about..."

"No, he didn't ask. Why?" House said, as if just didn't cut Cuddy off.

"What?" Suddenly, Foreman came running towards Cuddy. "Is there a problem?"

"The patient's dead." Foreman said. Cuddy gasped. "House made the worst call and it killed the patient. We tried to stop him but he did it himself." He started whispering. "I think it would be time to take away his permit to practice medecine."

"What?" Cuddy said. It wasn't referring to the fact to take away House's permit. She was rather referring to...nothing. She was referring to the fact that it was coming near the end.

"What?" This time it was House who came in. He was starting to fall on the floor. He couldn't keep balance.

"House are you alright?" Foreman asked, but he didn't get an answer. House fell on the floor head first. "We need a gurney in here." Foreman yelled as he examined House's head wound.

* * *

"Jesus, I didn't realise it was so advanced." Wilson said looking at House's files. "He looked fine but... looking at these I can say that he's...it's terminal." He said looking at Foreman and Cuddy.

"How..." Foreman started after a long moment of silence. "How long?"

"It could be less than twenty-four hours or more than thirty-six."

"Would...would you say it's a good time to say good-bye?" Cuddy said, on the verge of tears. Wilson hesitated.

"It would be good now, yes."

One by one they each went to his room where he lied on his bed. He couldn't move. He couldn't express anything. He was lying there motionless. Foreman walked in.

"House?" He said hesintantly. "Can you hear me?" Foreman could hear a barely audible 'yes'. "House I...I just wanted to say that...I've always seen you as a father to me. You're the one who taught me everything I know." Foreman said, feeling a tear coming. Foreman heard House say.

"Don't...go...you...easy...now...me...on...Gangsta." He whispered. Foreman chuckled. "How's...the...how's...patient...?"

"He's...he's allright thakns to you. Another man saved thanks to you House." He smiled. He quickly stepped out of the room and confronted Wilson. "Where's Cuddy.

"She didn't want to see him like this." He said and walked in. "Hey...House." Wilson said.

"Wil...son."

"Yeah it's me buddy. Don't have to be scared I'm here." He said taking House's hand.

"Wilson...now...go...you...soft...me...wimp." House said. He tried to say 'Don't go soft on me you wimp.' but he just couldn't. "Wilson chuckled.

"I'll try my best." Suddenly Wilson felt House's hand squeeze his hand. And he heard.

"Wilson...I...afraid. Don't...go." He said with a tear in his eyes. They stayed all night speaking of the good old days, until House could speak no more. So he just listened to Wilson. And at dawn the next day. As a new day was coming. House passed away.

* * *

god this is a terrible story. As I said before I wanted to wrap this story up fast and get it out of my concsious. This wasn't the ending I wanted to do but... I'm gonna do a epilogue and then it'll be over. I'm espesially very sorry to those who started out liking this story and ended up hating it. I hope they could forgive me some day.


End file.
